1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cat litter box for use in connection with domestic pets. The cat litter box has particular utility in connection with quickly and completely emptying all litter contents from the box through a bottom trap door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cat litter boxes are desirable for quickly and completely disposing of animal waste and litter.
The use of litter boxes is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,731 to Derx et al. discloses a litter box. However, the Derx '731 patent does not provide a bottom trap door for easy emptying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,832 to Seo discloses a cat litter box with bag system. However, the Seo '832 patent does not provide a bottom trap door for easy emptying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,979 to Sallee et al. discloses a toilet bowl mountable trap door cat litter box. However, the Sallee '979 patent does not provide a simple design for use in any location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,601 to Dickson discloses a disposable litter box for cats and other household pets. However, the Dickson '601 patent does not provide a bottom trap door for easy emptying.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,887 to Desveaux discloses a cat litter box. However, the Desveaux '887 patent does not provide a bottom trap door for easy emptying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,667 to Bilak discloses a cat toilet assembly. However, the Bilak '667 patent does not provide a simple design to empty the assembly quickly and completely by just lifting it up.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,457 to Sugahara discloses a self-cleaning litter box. However, the Sugahara '457 patent does not provide a bottom trap door for easy emptying.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a simple design for a cat litter box that is suitable for use in any location and allows all litter contents to be quickly and completely emptied from the box through a bottom trap door by simply lifting up the box. The prior art patents make no provision for a simple design for use in any location, with a bottom trap door to empty the unit quickly and completely by just lifting it up.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved cat litter box that can be used for quickly and completely emptying all litter contents from the box through a bottom trap door. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the cat litter box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and completely emptying all litter contents from the box through a bottom trap door.